The present invention relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to a decorative lamp, which simulates the effect of an aquarium.
An aquarium-simulating lamp is shown, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprised of a base 10, a rotary table 16, an inner lamp shade 19, an intermediate lamp shade 20, and an outer transparent lamp shade 22. The base 10 comprises a top coupling groove 101. A motor (not shown) is mounted inside the base 10. A lamp bulb 11 is provided at the top side of the base 10. A pinion 12 is fixedly mounted on the output shaft M of the motor and disposed above the top sidewall of the base 10. Transmission gears 13, 14, 15 are provided in the base 10 and meshed with one another and driven to rotate by the pinion 12. The inner lamp shade 19 admits light, having a design of water animals, water waves, and spindrift on the outside wall thereof and a bottom coupling groove 190. The rotary table 16 is fixedly mounted in the bottom coupling groove 190 of the inner lamp shade 19 and revolvably secured to the base 10 with a locating ring 18 by screws, comprising a plurality of hooks 160, and a driven gear 17 meshed with the transmission gear 14. When starting the motor, the inner lamp shade 19 is rotated with the rotary table 16 in clockwise direction on the base 10. The intermediate lamp shade 20 admits light and is mounted on the base 10 around the inner lamp shade 19, having a design of underwater scene on the outside wall thereof and a bottom inner gear 21 meshed with the transmission gear 13 for counter-clockwise rotation on the base 10 relative to the inner lamp shade 19. The transparent outer lamp shade 22 is fastened to the base 10 and covered over the intermediate lamp shade 20 and the inner lamp shade 19, having a plurality of bottom hooks 220 respectively hooked on the top coupling groove 101 of the base 10. When starting the motor, the inner lamp shade 19 and the outer lamp shade 20 are rotated relative to each other in reversed directions, to show a motion, simulating the effect of an aquarium. This structure of aquarium-simulating lamp has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter:
1. The transparent outer lampshade 22 is a simple covering that does not enlarge the image of the inner lampshade 19 and the outer lampshade 20 to produce a three-dimensional visual effect.
2. Because two rotary lampshades (the inner lampshade and the intermediate lampshade) are provided, the structure of the aquarium-simulating lamp is complicated, and much electric energy is consumed when rotating the two rotary lampshades in the reversed directions.
3. Because the aquarium-simulating lamp does not have image enlarging function, it is less attractive.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a decorative lamp, which simulates the visual effect of an aquarium. It is another object of the present invention to provide an aquarium-simulating decorative lamp, which has a simple structure. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an aquarium-simulating decorative lamp, which provides a magnified motion visual effect. According to one aspect of the present invention, the decorative lamp comprises a base holding a lamp bulb and a motor drive unit, a rotary table supported on the base around the lamp bulb and rotated by the motor drive unit, an inner lampshade fixedly mounted on the rotary table for synchronous rotation with the rotary table, the inner lamp shade having a design of underwater scene on its outside wall, and a transparent outer lampshade fixedly mounted on the base and covering over the inner lampshade, the transparent outer lampshade having a design of underwater scene on its inside wall. According to another aspect of the present invention, the transparent outer lampshade is a magnifying lampshade having ribs on its outside wall to function as convex lens means for magnifying the dimensions of the inner lampshade.